The White Dagger
The White Dagger is the name given to the criminal syndicate that is run by the Skakdi known as Romwick. History When Romwick escaped Zakaz and arrived on Stelt he quickly became involved in one of the local gangs. Over ten years he worked his way up the chain of command until he was second-in-command. Romwick organized a peace meeting between his gang and their largest rival gang. At the meeting Romwick poisoned the food and killed the leaders of both gangs. He then reformed the gangs into a single organization under his leadership. Romwick's web of connections quickly grew and soon his influence reached across the entire Matoran Universe, including Metru Nui where he had Matoran agents in each Metru. Romwick and his allies were soon involved in many illegal operations all across the universe, and most of its' inhabitants did not even know they existed. The Order of Mata Nui was alarmed by how quickly and forcefully Romwick's organization grew in power and size. They nicknamed the syndicate "The White Dagger" for its deceptive nature, and for theability of its operatives to hide knowledge of its existence. Several Order agents were implanted into The White Dagger to act as informants. This led to varying degrees of success as informants were either compromised and killed, they were unable to uncover much information about the syndicate's plans or infrastructure. 3,500 years before The Great Cataclysm a deal was made between The White Dagger and the Dark Hunters. The White Dagger would unsettle the political climate of Xia, allowing the Dark Hunters to invade the island and use it as a staging area where they could invade Metru Nui. Romwick would travel to Xia and order assassinations of several political leaders and bombings of several important buildings. Toa Decill and Cygon managed to stop The White Dagger and reveal their involvement. The aftermath of this incident shook The White Dagger to its' core. Previously, The White Dagger had kept a very low profile, but now it was revealed that there was a shadowy organization lurking everywhere. Also, Romwick was arrested by the Xian authorities and outed as the leader of The White Dagger. Romwick later escaped with the help of White Dagger agents embedded in the Xian police. After the escape Romwick was placed on the Order of Mata Nui's top ten most wanted list. Romwick went underground and using his connections he was able to rebuild his organization. After The Great Cataclysm, The White Dagger's Matoran operatives in Metru Nui were lost after they were placed into Matoran Spheres by Makuta Teridax, where the lost their memories, and were brought to the island of Mata Nui. Romwick ordered salvage teams to go to Metru Nui but the damage from the earthquake and subsequent Visorak invasion forced the teams to retreat. Recently Romwick learned through one of his informants in the Brotherhood of Makuta that Makuta Nezghul had betrayed and abondoned the Brotherhood. He also learned that Nezghul has gone to Isuvia to search for something called "The God's Key". Intriuged, Romwick sent scouts to the island to learn of the Makuta's plans. After learning about Nezghul's plan to build an army, Romwick himself traveled to the island and began a hostile takover. Upon arriving, Romwick confronted Toa Modar and Turaga Roge. He revealed he knew Roge’s secret and blackmailed the Turaga into allowing The White Dagger to use one of Isuvia’s ports to use as a base of operations. Known Members Romwick – Leader Brennar - Male member of Steltian Labourer species and loyal bodyguard of Romwick Piokaz - Male Skakdi of Magnetism and high-ranking lieutenant - Vo-Matoran and high-ranking lieutenant with a unique skill in interrogation - Male member of Ehlek's species and high-ranking lieutenant - Female Xian and high-ranking lieutenant - Fifth high-ranking lieutenant that LordVogon hasn't created yet - Sixth high-ranking lieutenant that LordVogon has created yet Inquisitor – Temporary informant for Dark Hunters during the Xia Incident Infrastructure The White Dagger was formed by the Skakdi Romwick from the remnants of two criminal gangs on Stelt. No one, besides Romwick, knows the exact goals of the enitre organization. This is the case so that if any operative is captured and interrogated, they are not able to reveal much information about the organization. It appears that there is a hierarchial system of leadership. Romwick is at the top, followed by a half a dozen lieutenants, and furthur branches from there. The White Dagger has been involved in numerous criminal activities including sumggling, assassination, blackmail, and robbery. Authorities, including the Order of Mata Nui, have had much trouble linking these crimes to The White Dagger or Romwick. Trivia *Several rumors and theories among White Dagger and Order of Mata Nui operatives suggest that Romwick formed The White Dagger as a response to another secret organization, and that these groups have been fighting a secret, cold war for millenia. Who this other organization is or if they even exist is known only by Romwick and a select few of his most trusted associates. *LordVogon might one day make a contest to design, build and name the other five lieutenants in The White Dagger. Appearances See Also Category:Groups Category:Organizations